


Not So Happy Returns 02/25 - Atonement

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I borrowed the idea of Anairë housing in the Southern Fiefdoms from Fiondil. In the earlier versions Fingon had various children, both sons and daughters that were later rejected.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not So Happy Returns 02/25 - Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the idea of Anairë housing in the Southern Fiefdoms from Fiondil. In the earlier versions Fingon had various children, both sons and daughters that were later rejected.

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** see in the Foreword.

**Author's note:** I borrowed the idea of Anairë housing in the Southern Fiefdoms from Fiondil. In the earlier versions Fingon had various children, both sons and daughters that were later rejected.

* * *

**December 02 – Atonement**

The ship took her to Avallónë, where she was welcomed by her daughters, Erien and Ernis, who had remained in Aman, in their anammë Anairë's house, never having joined the rebellion of the Noldor. They were overjoyed to see her again after an entire Age – more so as they could not hope to be reunited with their atar and their brothers any time soon.

"Come with us to the Southern Fiefdoms," they asked her. "Anammë has been waiting anxiously for news about the fate of her children."

But Merilindë shook her head and said, "I cannot, my children. I am not allowed to go any further than Tol Eressëa; nor do I wish to. Aman is no longer my home, and I would not have Sailed at all, had my sons not been slain by the Enemy. This isle, which is as close to my true home as any place on this side of the Bent Sea can ever hope to be, shall be my refuge. This is where I shall wait for the return of your brothers."

"What about Atto?" her daughters asked.

Merilindë's face became cold and hard as the ice of the Helcaraxë that she had once crossed in the hope of a new beginning.

"Your atar has forfeited the right to be mourned and waited for," she declared. "From now on I shall lead my own life."

And she had a house built on Tol Eressëa and planted a great _korin_ of elm trees around it, and there she lived forthwith in Kortirion, the Lady of Tol Eressëa as she was called, and her house stood open for everyone coming from Ennorath for the next two Ages.

~Fin~


End file.
